This invention relates to a connector connectable to a card such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
Generally, this type of connector has an eject mechanism in order to eject an object (for example, a card or a tray accommodating a card) from the connector. For example, the aforementioned connector is disclosed in JP-A 2010-129307, US 2009/0267677A or US 2008/0165508A, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector of JP-A 2010-129307 comprises an eject mechanism and a receiving portion (see FIG. 20). The eject mechanism comprises of a moving portion, a cam follower and a coil spring. The moving portion is provided with a heart cam, a lock portion and a received portion. When a card is inserted into the connector, the moving portion, together with the card, moves to be held at a hold position (a position shown in FIG. 20). When the moving portion held at the hold position is pulled, the received portion is received and stopped by the receiving portion so that the card is prevented from being forcibly removed. When the card is pushed into the connector, the moving portion is released from the hold position to be urged by the coil spring so that the card is ejected.
In addition to the aforementioned eject mechanism, another type of eject mechanism is used. For example, an electronic apparatus disclosed in US 2009/0267677A comprises a connector and an eject mechanism (see FIG. 21). The electronic apparatus and a tray are formed with holes corresponding to each other. A part of the eject mechanism is pushed by a pin inserted through the holes so that the tray inserted in the connector is ejected. An electronic apparatus disclosed in US 2008/0165508A comprises a holding member in addition to an eject mechanism similar to the eject mechanism of US 2009/0267677A (see FIG. 22). The holding member is configured to hold a tray by a resilient force.
However, a relatively large number of members is necessary to form the eject mechanism disclosed in JP-A 2010-129307. Although the eject mechanism disclosed in US 2009/0267677A or US 2008/0165508A is able to be formed from a relatively small number of members, the eject mechanism is formed not in the connector but at the outside of the connector. Moreover, the electronic apparatus of US 2009/0267677A holds the inserted tray only by a friction force. Accordingly, if the electronic apparatus (especially, the electronic apparatus of US 2009/0267677A) falls to the ground, the impact might easily remove the tray from the electronic apparatus. The holding member of the electronic apparatus of US 2008/0165508A is engaged with a cut formed on the tray when the tray is inserted in the connector. This engagement (i.e. the resilient force of the holding member) holds the tray. Accordingly, the tray may be held more securely by increasing the resilient force. However, a large force may be necessary to push the pin to eject the tray if the resilient force is so strong as to hold the tray securely. On the other hand, if the resilient force is weak, the tray may be easily removed by an impact.